Trapped and Bound
by DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve has been held captive for weeks, he has managed to anger many of his Guards. But one feels Steve should make it up to him. [Stony/Steve x Tony] #Implied/Referenced Torture, #NonCon/Rape, #Established Relationship, #Hurt Steve Rogers, #Protective Tony Stark, #Bondage, Angst and Dark, #capimtrb2018


The door to his cell swings open, scraping loudly against the floor. Steve flinches at the sound, curling in on himself slightly. His body aches against the movement, protesting against the abuse it has suffered the past weeks.

A rough hand grabs him by the shoulder and shoves him off the bed. He lands hard, gasping as pain flares up all over his body. Steve pushes himself up slightly by his bound hands and glares up at the guard standing over him.

"You caused me a load of trouble yesterday and I think you owe me an apology" the man says. In his hands was a thick chain, one which he knows attaches to his wrist bindings. What shocks him though is the lack of the torture equipment that they normally bring in. But he supposes this is more revenge on him then getting information.

The guard pulls Steve roughly to his knees by his handcuffs. Steve grits his teeth against the abuse to his raw wrists. He maintains eye contact with the guard defiantly as chain is attached to his handcuffs.

The man pets his face and smiles down at him, "I think you know how to make it up to me".

If Steve wasn't clear on what the guard meant, all was made clear as the man stroked himself through his trousers. His stomach clenched and rolled with a hot sickening feeling. Steve snarls at the man above him. "No!" he growls.

"You don't get to say 'no', Captain" he spits.

Steve pulls back hard, pulling the man off his feet. The guy lands hard on the floor but does not let go of the chain. Steve curses. The man moves to get up and Steve lashes out. Kicking and punching the guard, fear waring with anger and disgust. If he can get the man to drop his chain he could make a run for it.

Desperation fuels his actions, driving him on. Having been held captive so long he has lost a lot of his muscle to hunger. He has to get out now. His chances of getting out are getting smaller by the second.

The man lunges out with one hand and catches his wrist. Steve quickly pulls his hands up to his face and bites down hard on the man's fingers. He chocks and gags as he breathes in the warm fluid. He stumbles backwards trying to pull away.

The man hasn't released the chain despite being bitten. Steve's gaze quickly flicks to the door. He has to get out. Maybe there is something out there that would help. He tries pulling towards the open doorway to no effect.

The man makes it back to his feet, towering over him. Steve aims a kick for the man's chest but is caught. The man twists his leg, sending him crashing to the floor. Steve sucks in a pained wheezing breath. The door is right there in front of him. He needs to get out of here. The man pulls on his chain hard, dragging him across the concrete floor.

The man pulls him to his knees again, putting himself between Steve and the exit. He realises that he is not going to get out of this. He can't. He can't escape. He is shaking from exhaustion and pain. He has nothing left.

The guard pulls open his belt and fly one-handed as he holds the chain tightly. Steve can smell the guard's musk. The smell, knowing what is about to happen makes his stomach turn more. Steve shuts his eyes tight against his tears as the man pulls his penis free of his pants.

The man strokes himself roughly to erectness. "Now, you're going to be good and get me off" the guard growls at him. The hand the man had used to stroke himself grabs Steve's hair painfully. Steve cries out as the guard pulls him towards his erection with a sharp jerk.

He opens eyes at the sound of heavy footsteps sounding down the corridor, heading this way. More guards. He tries backing himself further against the wall at the thought but the hand in his hair keeps him in place. The chain would have stopped him from going far regardless.

The man tugs him roughly to his crotch impatiently with a growl. He squeezes his eyes shut again as the man rubs his penis across his face. He tries twisting away again but the grip the man has on his hair is strong.

A loud cry of anger cracks through the room, raw and abrasive. He pulls away sharply in fear, feeling his hair rip away. No. He can't do two guards. The pull on his chain lessens slightly giving him enough slack to tuck his head against his chest.

A sharp wine fills the air followed by an electric discharge. The hand in his hair lets go and the chain goes slack. He takes his chance and retreats backwards, finding the corner between the wall and the bed. He folds himself up and presses tightly against the wall, covering his face with his hands.

Everything is quiet for a moment, only his ragged breathing making any sound. Trembling, he wanders if he could chance a run for the door.

Footsteps slow and calm walk towards him, stopping just short of him. A soft clicking and he flinches. Steve braces for the impact of whatever weapon the new guy was holding.

"Look at me" the man asked softly, his voice held a feel of familiarity to it and warmth. He knows that voice, but it has to be a trick. Steve tries to curl in tighter to himself. He cannot bring himself to look, even knowing that this will bring punishment. Because this is a trick and Tony isn't here. He breathes out a sobbing breath as his tears start anew.

He wishes Tony were here.

Cold hands gently grabs his. Steve tries pulling away but the grip on his wrists are too strong. He can't escape. He retches against the fear gripping tightly at his chest. He can't escape.

"Steve" The man calls again softly. The man knows his name and says it with familiarity. It sounds so real, and he wants to give into it above all else. That voice means safe and warmth. But he cannot believe it, he mustn't. He has to get out of here.

The man calls his name more forcefully, "Steve!" He opens his eyes, terrified. It's Tony crouching in front of him. Tony is here. But is this real? He wonders. It's time wasting to find out. He has to escape. Needs to get out now.

The Tony pulls his right hand and lays it over the arc-reactor. Steve can feel the familiar buzz beneath his fingers. He can hear the faint hum. He would know these anywhere.

It is Tony. Steve collapses limply against Tony's chest. Tony is real. He's safe. He is getting out of here.

Tony holds him tightly, whispering soft assurances into his hair. He is safe.

* * *

THE END

NOTES: For the **Cap-IronMan Tiny Reverse Bang** / Code Name: Timely  
Inspired by **Winterstar's Artwork "Look at Me"**

This was difficult to write XC. But it was what I got from the prompt. I thought about scrapping this and trying my hand at BDSM instead but chose to stick with this. I tried to write this without the Rape, but it didn't quite work. But compromised with making it an attempted rape... which, yeah :/ not much better for Steve. I'll try BDSM some other time...  
all in all, I think this worked out well. 


End file.
